Brothers
by Trooper012
Summary: Two highschool friends are giving the "luxury" of taking a trip to Tobioka City, where they expect good times and relaxation..they are unfortunately mistaken. Tobioka City is known for having the highest crime rate in the world, ruled not by government but by those who work in the shadows. Unprepared, they will have to find a way to survive this nut house until they can leave it.


**Hey Everyone! This will be my third Fanfic that I will be publishing to this website, I'm really excited about it. This story is a little different then my other two, not because it takes place in Triage X universe, but because my two OCs are based on my two closes friends. Writing them into a anime is extremely satisfying and fun, but also challenging to get down their personalities. I really hope that those of you who read it will enjoy it, and even if you don't, that's fine, I can't please everybody. But with that being said, Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***VMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!***

 ***DING***

" _Attention all passengers we will be beginning our descend shortly to Tobioka City, please buckle up and remain seated, Thank you!"_

An eighteen year old Puerto Rican male sat in a passenger seat waking up from his slumber. He wore a white, button up shirt, navy blue jeans, and white shoes. His hair was buzzed with the remainder of it spiked, and wore a silver watch on his right wrist. Looking over he saw that his friend was still asleep, so he decided to wake him up. "Hey Mac...Mac...wake up man we're finally here." he said nudging Mac with his elbow as he started dancing in his seat with music playing in his ear.

Mac opened his eyes slowly, letting out a yawn and finishing with a stretch. Mac was nineteen and black. He wore a dark green T-Shirt under a black leather jacket, while wearing dark brown pants and black shoes. His hair was buzzed while a thin beard rested on his face. He looked over toward his friend who was still dancing, attracting attention from other passengers who looked at them weirdly and mumbling to one another. With a roll of his eyes he slap his friend on the shoulder and said "Would you knock it the fuck off man, people are looking at us funny, it's bad enough that we're the only Americans on this flight."

His friend looked around and saw that all eyes were on him, which caused him to grin and start dancing again. Mac just shook his head in annoyance as he checked his phone for any messages, and sure enough, he had one that was unread. "Hey Flako, I got a message from _M_ , it says ' _Hey Mac, if I'm correct you and Flako should be arriving at Tobioka City very soon. I just wanted to tell you that your hotel room has already been booked, don't worry, the beds are separate, you'll find the address at the bottom of this message. Also, I recommend signing up for school while you're there so you can keep up on your education. If you guys need anything give me a call, and with that, enjoy your stay. P.S. Do NOT go outside or be outside during the night, let's just say, it's not the safest city in the world, lol, good luck!_ '...Remind me why the fuck we decided to go on this trip again?"

Flako laid back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. "For bitches, relaxing, and because it's free of course, Mac. I don't know about the whole school thing though, I did enough of that back in America, but hey, maybe we'll meet some hot Japanese school girls." he finished with a grin.

"Well I'm not that into Japanese bitches, but if something happens I won't complain." Mac said as he looked over his friend to see out the window. "We should be landing any second now..."

 **BUMP!**

" _We have officially arrived at Tobioka City, we hope you enjoyed your flight, be sure to take all your belongings off the plane and proceed in an orderly fashion out the front. Thank you!_ "

"Finally...say Mac, I have a question..." Flako said looking toward Mac, who signaled him to continue. "How are we supposed to understand people when we don't know any Japanese?"

Mac suddenly banged his head forcefully on the back of the chair in front of him in frustration. "God damnit, how the fuck are we supposed to communicate with people if we don't even know their language?"

"Maybe we'll find someone who can be our translator, or we can just be mute and not talk at all." Flako said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, how about we get off this plane first and then figure out what we're gonna do..." said Mac, noticing that him and Flako were the last ones on the plane.

Both of them got up and walked down the isle, passing the flight attendant at the end, in which Flako gave a wink to, which made the female blush, either from embarrassment or being scared. The moment they set foot in the airport both suddenly heard a female voice yelling at someone.

"Hey! Over here you two!" The girl yelled, followed by obnoxious high pitch whistles from her mouth.

"Who the fuck is she calling to?" Mac said looking around. "Let's just keep walking, Flako, I don't wan-" He suddenly stopped as he noticed that Flako was missing. Mac looked back at the girl and saw his friend talking to her. She was wearing a tight, light blue, T-shirt and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, with white heels. Her hair was pink and straightened, with bangs in the front which complemented her pink eyes. Having no choice, Mac walked over to where his friend and the girl stood, shaking his head the whole way. Noticing Mac approaching, the girl walked around Flako and continued over to Mac, meeting him half way. Mac raised an eyebrow as the girl stopped and bowed in front of him.

"Good evening! You must be Mac, I'm Lily, and I will be your translator for the remainder of your stay." Lily said with a wide smile on her face, as Mac continued to stare blankly at her.

*BUZZ*

" _Hey Mac, Forgot to tell you and Flako that a translator should be waiting for you both when you arrive, I believe her name is Lily, but I could be wrong. She's only there to translate and nothing else so don't get any ideas, haha, take care!_ " the message read as Mac looked back at the girl who tilted her head in confusion over his silence. Then he let out a sigh and said "Alright Lily, do you know where we need to go?"

"Why of course I do silly, just follow me and I'll take you to the entrance of the airport." She said, turning around and walking into the direction of the entrance. As Mac looked over to Flako, who only shrugged and followed the girl. Mac followed along, yet again shaking his head, and when he caught up, Flako and Lily were in mid conversation.

"So you're telling me that if I were to get shot a hot nurse would come in and take the bullet out of me?" Flako said to Lily who nodded.

"Yep, I went there one time because I broke my arm falling down some stairs, and the nurse that fixed me up was gorgeous, like, her breasts were huge." Lily responded, using her arms to make an example of how big the woman's boobs were. Flako's eyes went wide with interest as he looked over toward Mac with a smile, who stared at him and mouthed " _Shut the fuck up_ " to him.

Flako only laughed at this and turned back around, still following Lily. A few seconds later Mac had a question of his own. "Hey Lily, tell me, what's it like at night here in Tobioka City?" he said , which caused her to stop suddenly, causing an unaware Flako to bump into her. Both fell to the ground with a thud, while Mac watched and waited for a response. Flako helped Lily back on her feet and apologized in which she accepted. Then she turned to Mac and nervously looked at the ground. "W-well, ummmmm, you see, there's been a large amount of crime going on in the city as of lately, and since the majority of them happen at night, it's not recommended to stay out past sunset." she finished, pointing at the sun, which was about to sink under the horizon. Lily's pupils constricted as she fell back into the arms of Flako, who looked at Mac confused.

"Lily? You good?" Mac asked, as he looked outside at the setting sun.

"The s-s-sun, it's almost gone...This is not good! I forgot what time it was! I'm way past my curfew!" Lily yelled as she shook with fear, while Mac and Flako looked at her in confusion. "W-well at least we still have the taxi, that will get us there quickly and safely."

The three then continued toward the entrance of the airport, Lily lead the way while Mac and Flako stayed a few feet back, talking to each other. "What do you think that was about? She looked like she saw a ghost back there." Mac said, pointing behind him as Flako put his hand up to his chin.

"Well, from what I understand, nighttime in this city must be pretty bad if it makes a young girl almost pass out. But to be honest, it cant be as bad as what we're used to so I think we can handle it." Flako said cracking his knuckles as Mac looked out another window, only to see darkness lit up by the city.

"But we never see reactions like that...I think she's acting to be honest, and it's not like we can't handle ourselves." Mac said with a grin, which faded when a scream was heard in front of them. Both immediately ran outside to see lily on her knees shaking again, slowly turning pale .

"The taxi isn't here, we must have missed it, oh no, this is bad" She said, hiding her face to block what she was seeing.

By this time Mac became frustrated and walked up to Lily who remained on her knees. "Listen Lily, I don't know what your problem is right now, but you need to knock it the fuck off. If you're trying to scare us with this fucking act you're wasting your time."

Lily stood up and looked Mac right in the eyes, but they weren't the soft eyes they saw before, her eyes were full of anger. "You think I'm acting!? You have no idea what goes on in this city! My mom was raped walking home from the store, and my dad was shot when he was being robbed! Each event happened during the nighttime, which is why I'm so terrified of it, because everyday I think about when it will be my turn! So if you still think I'm acting then you can fuck right off!" She yelled, running away from them, as Mac just stood there straight faced.

"Shit man, you really fucked up there, should've just let it go..." Flako commented, walking in the direction Lily ran in

"Where the fuck are you going?" Mac asked, as Flako turned around and pointed in the direction he was headed.

"Going after Lily, we can't just let her run off like that, she could get hurt." Flako responded, continuing to walk.

Mac stood there for a few more seconds until he finally gave in and went after Flako, who had already turned a corner. Once Mac rounded the corner he saw Flako talking to a someone by a light post. " _That idiot can't get it in his head that talking to strangers is a bad idea..._ " Mac thought as he hurried over to his friend. Flako shook the mans hand and continued walking straight, while Mac passed the man, and caught up to him.

"What'd I tell you about talking to people you don't know? Your lucky he didn't robbed your ass right then and there." Mac said punching his friend in the shoulder only to not get a response. "What did you ask him?"

"I asked if he saw a teenage girl with pink hair run by here, luckily he did and pointed me in the right direction. That's why talking to strangers is a good thing, because you get information from them, haha." Flako laughed causing Mac to roll his eyes as they continued to walk. After five minutes the two found themselves in a rundown neighborhood with boarded up houses, cracked roads, litter along the sidewalks, and graffiti on walls. They both looked at each other, and then at the neighborhood, which was hardly lit up by any street lights.

"I honestly don't think that she went this far, Flako. Chances are she found her way home by now, let's just head back and call it a day man." Mac said, getting ready to turn around when Flako grabbed him and pointed at the lawn next to them.

"Isn't that one of Lily's heels?" Flako asked looking at the misplaced heel.

Mac walked over and picked it up, looked it over, and then at the house. He tossed it aside and began walking up to the front door. Flako nervously watched as Mac took a step onto the porch, reaching the door and stopping inches from it. He put his ear up against the door and started listing for the sound of people inside. When he heard nothing, he twisted the doorknob, and found that it was unlock. Slowly, he opened the door, but was stopped when he heard Flako walking up behind him.

"I need you to keep watch man, looks like no ones home, I'll only be a few minutes." Mac said, turning around to see Flako give him a nod as he walked toward a nearby tree.

Mac took a deep breath and opened the remainder of the door, the lights were all off except for one, which was a few rooms down. He looked back one last time and walked inside, gently closing the door behind him. As he silently walked down the hall, voices could be heard coming from the room. Upon arriving at the room, he discovered stairs leading down to a basement, and peered around the door to see three men standing around one another talking quietly among each other.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do with her now?" The man on the left said, as the one in the middle put his hand up to his chin.

"Well the only thing we can do is...dump her bitchass in a ditch and celebrate." The middle man said with a laugh as the other two joined in.

 **BeepBeep**

Mac's phone suddenly went off which caught the attention of the three men, as they looked at each other confused, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Hey, who's phone was that?" One said pulling out his own phone which appeared to be off, as the other did the same. Then all three looked up at the top of the steps and then at each other. In a single file line they stormed up the stairs and quickly began looking around for whoever was in their house.

Mac quietly opened the closet door he ran into and looked around to see if they were gone. Then he pulled out his phone and called Flako who immediately picked up. "Yo man, I need you to create a distraction while I get Lily the fuck out of here."

"Shit you found her!? Alright man, I got you, do your thing." Flako said, as Mac hung up the phone and began to walk down the stairs.

"Lily...I'm here to get you out of here..." He whispered, walking around the room, until he stepped in something wet. He looked down at his feet but couldn't see anything, so he pulled out his phone and turned on the built in flashlight. On the floor he saw water flowing into a drain, then he looked and saw a hose still leaking water. "What the fuck were they doing?" His attention was turned toward the sound of droplets hitting the water. He shined the light back over to the drain to see some of the water changing color after each drop. Then he brought the light up to head height, inches away from the face of Lily. A chill was immediately sent down his spine as he looked her in the eyes, but they were not the happy eyes he saw when they first met, but the eyes of horror and fear. The eyes were hollow and her pupils wouldn't dilate from the light. Mac noticed that her arms were tied above her, hoisting her into the air by a rope. And then he brought the light down and stared at a deep gash in her neck, with small drops of blood falling out from it. He stepped back and saw that she was naked, and on her body were bruises the size of fist. And with a blank face, he looked over toward the stairs.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing on my property!?" One of the three yelled, as a shirtless Flako stumbled up toward them.

"Oh...shit" Flako said drunkenly, looking around confused. "I thought this was...ummmmmm, what's the place where they go 'Bada Ba Ba Baa I'm loving it'?"

"Get the fuck out of here you foreign drunk fuck, before I 'Bada PowPow' a fucking cap in your ass" another man yelled as Flako opened his mouth and laughed.

"Y-You know who I am? I'm Tobioka's most wanted, King Kong ain't got nothing on me!" He yelled as the middle man looked toward his friend and nodded, as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Flako.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The man with the gun was tackled off the porch and onto the lawn as the other two looked in shock as Mac was furiously throwing fist into the man's face, which started to become bloody and bruised. After a second of shock the other two rushed over to their friends aid but were stopped dead in their tracks as Flako bashed the closes one in the face with a brick he found on the lawn. With the second man unconscious, Flako and the last standing of the three men both got into a fighting stance. But Mac appeared out of no where and swung a wooden two by four at the back of the man's head. With all three men down, Mac took a moment to catch his breath as he looked over toward Flako who looked at him worried.

"Where's Lily at, Mac? She alright in there? Does she need to go too a hospital?" Flako asked in a hurry. Instead of answering Mac just stood there and looked toward the door, then back at Flako.

"She's dea-"

 **POW!**

Everything went slow for those next few seconds, as Mac looked down to see a small hole in his chest. His shirt started turning dark as the hole began to bleed, making him feel dizzy and causing him to lose control of his legs as he fell to the ground. Before he blacked out Mac saw one last glimpse of Flako wrestling the gun away from the first man he thought he defeated, and finally lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Damn, Mac's not looking so good, he may need to go to the hospital if you know what i mean, haha, but seriously, I hope he makes it. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of _Brothers._ I'm planning to work on this one more then my other two at this point in time due to me being so into it, but do not worry fans of my Highschool DxD and Highschool of the Dead fics. They have not been forgotten and I still have plenty of plans for them. To close it off I would appreciate it if you could give the time to review this chapter so that I know whether or not to continue it. Flame review are not welcome do to the fact that I find them to be irrational and irrelevant, but I will accept suggestions and help. Thank You!**


End file.
